Every Rose Has A Thorn
by meganlovesmcfly
Summary: Rose Williams has been living an amazing life until she meets Elliot.A man who changes her life.FOr worse.This story is basically about how Rose dealt with her realationship..in the worst possible way.
1. The End Of The Beginning

If i died would anyone notice?I doubt it.No one notices me.Little Rose,the girl who no one pays attention too.I feel so alone.So worthless.And it's all because of him.I can't go on like this..Just one more cut..and it'll all be over..for good..away from him...

Molly stood at her best friends grave.A single tear fell from her big hazel eyes which are usually full of happiness and love.But not today..today they were filled with darkness and tears.She bent down and placed a single rose at Rose's grave.(ironic isnt it?!)Her knees suddenly hit the ground and she started to scream,"**WHY DID YOU DO IT ROSE!?WHY?!**".Molly broke down.She didn't want to believe that Rose had died..she didn't want to believe that Rose took her own life.She couldn't.In the snow she could see her broken heart,in two pieces.Each half beating and glowing.Underneeth all the white snow.

Molly then felt a cold hand touch her shoulder.She didn't look up to see who it was,she didn't even flinch.The stranger then pulled Molly up to their level and held her.

"Shhh,its ok Molly,I'm here,i'm here".the stranger said in a deep bolton accent.

Molly recognised the voice.

"Danny!I can't!!Rose..she's..why did she do it danny?!",Molly said turing to face her boyfriend Danny Jones

"Shhhhh,don't talk".Said Danny,gently rocking her back and forth.

Molly looked up at Danny who she had been dating for 3 months now.He wipped away the crystal tears from Molly's face.

"C'mon babe,lets get you home",danny said in a gental tone.

"..ok",Molly replied still crying.She looked back at Rose's grave.She walked over to it and kissed her hand then touched the grave stone.She then looked back at Danny and gave a weak smile,danny walked over and took her hand,then lead her out of the cemmitry.Both of them not looking back once.

The journey home was silent.Even if they wanted to talk they would not know what to say.What would Danny say to the girl he loved to reasure her about Molly's best friends death?The answer..nothing..Silence was the best thing for Molly right now.


	2. Along Came Elliot

**Chapter 2**

They finally arrived at the flat after what seemed like the longest car ride ever.Danny got out of the car and opened Molly's door for her,he helped her up and leant in to kiss her goodbye,but Molly rejected the kiss.She didn't even look at him,her eyes were focused on the ground.She turned and walked up the stone steps,put the key in the keyhole and walked inside.The room was cold,as she walked through to the kitchen she could feel herself getting weaker and weaker,she just wanted to cry again.But she knew she had to be strong so she lifted her head up high and got herself a class of water.She stood in the kitchen,alone.Just thinking to herself about what to do next.

She walked into the living room and looked out the huge window with red metal frames that were covered with ice,she could see Danny's car drive off.She wondered why it had taken him so long to leave as she had been standing in the kitchen for over 3 minutes.But that thought soon passed as her eyes caught a picture that was sitting on her mantal place.A picture of her and rose,back in happier times,back before she met Elliot.

**At Danny's Place**

Danny opened the door of his house and walked inside to see a concerned Dougie sitting on the couch.

"Hi", Dougie said getting up of the sofas and staring at Danny

"Hi", Danny said in a frustrated voice. He had been crying.

"You Ok? Is Molly Ok?"

"Yes..."Danny said hanging his coat up and grabbing a cold beer from the fridge

"Danny, please, talk to me mate. I just wanna help!",Dougie said walking up to where Danny was standing

"How can you help? Nobody can help. Unless of course you can bring back Rose or give me back the woman if love! Then no Dougie, you can't help me". Danny just glared at Dougie and marched up the stairs to his room.

Danny was right though. Nobody can bring back Rose. Nobody could help Rose..

Rose Williams. A 23 year old actress from London. She lived a great life, she'd been in two west end productions and had amazing friends and an amazing family. But one day when she was out with her best friend Molly Stuart she met a guy called Elliot. Elliot was pretty handsome. His charm and good looks could make any girl's knees buckle. He worked as band rodey for British Rock band McFLY, so he wasn't at home alot, But Elliot wasn't very nice.

One night Rose made a big mistake..she got drunk and brought home another man. Forgetting that Elliot was due home that night. Elliot then found them in bed and got angry..very angry. Elliot started to abuse Rose. Everyday she would suffer hurt and pain, and all because of one stupid mistake. Elliot liked to drink too, so the nights when he came home after an evening at the pub weren't very nice for Rose.

She couldn't cope anymore. She just wanted the pain and the anger to stop. She committed suicide...

"She used to be so happy",Molly said aloud,but there was no one around to agree with her.

Molly sat on the big leather sofa,still holding the picture of Rose.She looked at the picture and a single crystal tear fell from her dark eyes..

"I Miss You Rose"...

**THE NEXT DAY**

Molly awoke from her bed to hear a knock at the door. She slipped out of bed and put on a warm dressing gown that was hanging on the back of her door. She walked down the dark corridor and undid the locks and opened the front door to find Danny standing shivering.

"Can I come in?",Danny asked in his deep Bolton accent, which _usually_ made Molly's belly do somersaults

"Erm..Yeah", Molly said moving out of the way and letting Danny into her cold flat.

"You Ok Molly?".

"I'm ok. You want a drink?"

"Yeah, thanks"

Molly walked over to the kitchen and made her and Danny a cup of coffee.

"Molly, are you sure that your ok? I mean ever since, you know, well..you've been acting differently".

**"Danny! Of course I'm going to act differently for god sake!!My best friend that I have known since primary school has just committed suicide!!What do you expect me to act like?!All smiles and happiness!!"**,Molly shouted out all her anger at Danny, who didn't deserve it. Molly then slammed her drink down on the counter and stomped over to the couch and sat down. She put her head in her hands and let out three deep breaths. She started to cry again.

Danny walked over to the couch and sat down beside Molly.

"Molly. Listen", Danny touched Molly's chin and moved it so that she was face-to-face with him.

"I Love You, And I understand. Rose was a great girl and she's deeply missed. But babe, You can't just shut yourself out from the world".

"You mean it?", Molly asked crying

Danny wiped away her tears

"Of course i do, You mean the world to me and i hate seeing you like this".

Molly looked deep into Danny's small blue eyes and kissed him gently on the lips

"I love you", He whispered

Danny kissed Molly back, She put her hands around his neck and Danny cupped her face in his hands. He then picked her up and carried her through to her bedroom. Molly was smiling so much her face began to hurt

"I missed that..", Danny said kissing her

"What?".

"That smile..I missed it".

Molly kissed him again and Danny wrapped his arms around her, holding her like he was never going to see her again, and after the sudden suicide of Rose, he realised that he took these moments for granted...


End file.
